


ART: Engagement Portrait (Draco/Astoria)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd try something different here and create an "official portrait" piece. I imagined this as a portrait commissioned by Lucius and Narcissa to mark Draco and Astoria's engagement. I played with portrait postwork techniques including a bit of glow, introducing extra shadows to create a spotlight effect, and ghosting in the shadowed area.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Engagement Portrait (Draco/Astoria)

  
[Engagement Portrait](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Engagement-Portrait-Draco-Astoria-426200064) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
